Validity
by MegKF
Summary: Buffy is very confused about how she ended up in a forest when she dies instead of returning to heaven.


_Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy. Naruto belongs to Viz. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Chapter 1 **

Buffy gasped as the demon's claw slid into her chest. She fell to her knees as the demon removed his claw. Her eyes remained open and watching as she landed with a small thud on the ground. She felt pride as she saw her team of slayers take down the demon tribe that had been trying to set up camp just outside Rome. Her eyes flickered shut as the sounds grew dim.

Buffy jerked up and breathed heavily as her hands reached to check the wound. She looked down confused, there was no wound. She was wearing simple black pants and a black shirt. She lifted the shirt up to look at her unblemished skin. All her scars were gone. There was no sign at all that she had ever been stabbed.

Buffy looked up at her surroundings for the first time. She wasn't at home, at the council headquarters, or even in that back alley where she'd been clawed. She rose cautiously to her feet as she took in the sight of the trees surrounding her. She was in a small clearing that must be part of a forest since all that she could see in any direction were trees, trees and some more trees.

Taking in a deep breath Buffy closed her eyes and took in everything her slayer senses could tell her. Her eyes shot open as she took in the scent of blood. She turned towards it and ran. For a moment Buffy allowed the thought, 'I'm not heaven this time,' to run through her head before blocking it out to focus on the present.

'There is so much blood,' Buffy thought in horror as she came to a sudden halt. Buffy couldn't stop her hands as one went to cover her mouth and the other grabbed her stomach as it thought about rebelling. Before her was a battlefield, one where pulling people apart seemed to have been the norm. She backed up until she hit a tree and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

Buffy had seen some, actually a lot of, awful thing in her time as a slayer, but this… This was one of the most horrific things she's ever seen. She leaned her head back and let it thunk against the tree. She let out a scream as a bloody body fell from the branches overhead. Breathing heavily she stared at the trees around her using her enhanced sight, catching sight of many bodies still in the trees. 'How could so many people conceal themselves to well?' she wondered to herself as she kept catching sight of more and more bodies.

Buffy jumped to her feet as she realized that humans killing humans meant there might be more humans around. She wasn't sure if any of them would be near by, since her experience had always been limited to slayers and demons. She usually took her people to a nearby safe house, but demons either ran off or stuck around to use the bodies for food or bait. She wasn't even sure if this battle was part of something bigger since she didn't even know where she was.

Carefully wandering between the trees and bodies, Buffy let her inner slayer out, searching for survivors. She did her best to calm her stomach as she stepped over another severed arm. It took her hours to travel through the forest until she found all the limits of this fight. There were no living bodies. Buffy sighed, letting her guard down just a little. She began to analyze what she'd seen. The fight was apparently between 2 sides that differentiated sides by their head bands. They'd also appeared to have eliminated each other. She'd found at least 50 bodies, but with so many torn to pieces she couldn't be sure it was several times that in actual deaths. Buffy wasn't sure she'd ever understand how humans could do that to each other, but then again her nature was to protect humans, not harm them.

The sound of someone moving quickly towards her caused Buffy to almost jump. She barely had time to turn to face the approaching threat before she was staring into the face of a young man with bright yellow hair. Buffy frowned as the man spoke to her demandingly.

"You know," Buffy started cautiously, "I don't understand anything you're saying."

The man before her frowned and took a step back, until that moment Buffy hadn't noticed he'd held a sharp weapon of some kind in his hand. He held it ready in his hand, as if ready to kill her immediately if it was needed. She watched carefully to how he moved in case she needed to protect herself when she heard more movement and more people joined them.

**End – Chapter 1**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!_

_When I went to start working on the next chapter of one of my fics I found this. I started this for the August-Fic-A-Day challenge, but it's going to be too long to be a one-shot. I hope you like it. I only watched a little of the anime and I stopped reading the manga several months ago at Vol 32. So please forgive any future inaccuracies. _


End file.
